poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrived in The 22nd Century (Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's Story)
At Robot Academy Dorami is looking at the picture of Dora Kid. Dorami: Dora Kid. I hope you're here. Doraemon: Dorami! Dorami! He arrived at her room Dorami: Hi, Doraemon? What's wrong? Doraemon: There is someone new in Robot Academy. Dorami: Really? That's great? Doraemon: And they got locked up thanks to those bullies. Dorami: What? Oh no. They went off Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon are in a locked room Kumamon: Where are we? Kotemon: But... They Finally Realize Kotemon: Somebody tell us why we're locked IN!! Then Dorami and Doraemon open the door Dorami: Here you go. Oh! I never seen a robot like you? Kumamon: Robot? Dorami: Doraemon. Why don't you go ask them. Doraemon: Alright. He approach them Doraemon: Hmm... you look kinda nice like all the other Robots here. Maybe... you guys should help us, there. What do you saying? Kumamon: Sure. Bearmon: Okay. Kotemon: We will. They left the Room Dorami: Wow! It's great see new Robots like you. I'm Dorami. Doraemon: I'm Doraemon. Kotemon: I'm Kotemon. This is my best friends, Kumamon and Bearmon. Doraemon: Okay, you guys. If you need some help, I'll help you. Dorami: Well, I better go. Better do some homework before the party start. She left Kotemon: Hmm, I think she needs some help. Doraemon: I tried to help my sister. But she said, she can do this on her own. Kumamon: Well, it look like she's busy for something. Doraemon: Well, my friends are doing the decoration for that party except Dora Kid. He was so busy from the Time Patrol. And Dorami want her dreams comes true for her Boyfriend arrived. Bearmon: That's sound like someone we know. Flashback has started Agunimon: Being a Digimon Warrior is all I've dream about. Flashback has ended Kotemon: Hey, maybe you can help us find us? Their name are Loweemon, Lobomon and Agunimon. You seen them? Doraemon: No. Kumamon: Well, it was worth a shot. Kotemon: Yeah. Doraemon: Come on, follow me. I want to show you something. He left Kumamon: Wait for us! They went to the Room and they look at the View at the City Bearmon: Is that the City? Doraemon: Yeah. This is the 22nd Century. That's the Robot Academy, and over there is City of Japan. Kotemon: Is Dora Kid gonna make it here? Doraemon: Not really. Then Dorami came to their room Dorami: Looks like you all getting along very well. Doraemon: Yeah. Dorami: I hope the party is ready? They saw Dorami look happy Kumamon: You're look so happy, Dorami? Dorami: Of course, my boyfriend is coming to the Prom. And I guess dreams really do come true. And I have to wait for the party started. She left Doraemon: Oh no. Poor, Dorami. she's won't be ready for the party. Bearmon: How come? Doraemon: You'll see. We were trying to put all the decoration for the Prom. We don't have Decoration and the food for the Partt. We search, search, search. We'll never finish the party soon. Kumamon: Wait, I got an idea! Doraemon, we will help you. Doraemon: Really? They nodded means Yes Doraemon: Great! For what? Kumamon: To finish the party. And we have to find some Decorations and Food. Kotemon: So how can we find those? Doraemon: Buy something at the City. There are many decoration and food for the party. And here take those money for the Decoration and Party, but don't spend to much. Kotemon: Alright. We'll go find whatever we need. Doraemon, you put all the Decoration around here, even all the food for the Party. Doraemon: Alright. They left Doraemon: Guys! Be careful of the Security Guard. Kotemon: Why? Doraemon: Because they don't like people snooping around the city. Kumamon: We won't! They went off to get some Decorations and Food for the Prom